kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Papa's Hot Doggeria
is a time management game where you create hot dogs to serve your customers. It is yet another one of Papa's fast-food restaurants. There has been many similar games in this series since the first, Papa's Pizzeria It was developed by FliplineStudios. __TOC__ Gameplay Once again, you need to build a fast food restaurant from almost nothing. This time, you have a hot dog stand in a popular stadium. The original setup stands: 4 stations that require multitasking to get through. You need to take their orders, cook the sausages, build the hot dog, add the sodas and popcorn, and then deliver it. You are rated based on your accuracy on attending to their orders and speed. The Stations Ordering This is the first thing you need to check - since here is where you take the customer's orders. After all, what would it be like for your customers to get a hotdog they don't even want? They will tell you what toppings they want, what type of sausage, bun, beverage, etc. The amount of customers raise as the player gets further into the game. Grilling The only thing that's more important than the orders. No hotdog is a hotdog without a good sausage in it. The grill station that can hold up to 8 sausages at once. As with the other restaurants that have a grill station, the sausages have 2 sides (Wonder if the developer didn't care about the fact that the other sides will be totally raw?). After you perfectly grilled your wieners OR burnt them to an ash pile OR left it raw for fun, you may go to the build station after assigning them to the correct bun. Toppings "I build you gravity defying structures of food and love, for the price of a normal hot dog, and you are still unhappy." — tommyloftus There's where you can mess up the most; the build station. A station where you can make your hotdog masterpiece, from doing perfectly what the customer wants to gravity-defying grotesque artworks that can have so many toppings that it could easily be classified as a skyscraper. This one's very dependent on accuracy. A handful of pixels and you can wave goodbye to your perfectly-rated hotdog. After you have bitten every nail of your hand off in frustration to make your hotdog absolutely perfect in as little time as possible (or let it loose and built a tower dog), you meet the final station, described right below. Pop Station Here you can take a rest. You only need to pick a soda type, size and watch as the cup fills up itself. The popcorn is exactly the same. Then, you put the correct ticket order on the menu and proceed to see how you did. The Rating If you didn't bite your nails down on the Build station, then this is where you'll do it. This is where all justice is done. You don't need to do anything here; the customers will do it for you. Yep, this is where the customer will rate your work. The four aspects are: #'Order:' How long you took to deliver the hot dog. #'Grill:' How accurately you fulfilled the sausage grilling task. #'Build:' This is where the toppings are rated. As written above, one mistake automagically deletes your perfect status, giving you at most a 99% rating. #'Pop:' The opposite of the Build rating. If you picked the right popcorn, soda and the size for both, you will get 100% no matter how hard you try to fail. Minigames The mini-games work around the same as earlier. A perfect win gets you an item, any number of mistakes will give you an amount of money, with the maximum of $1.00. Upgrades Achievements Trivia *It was one of the most hated games of the Papa's franchise, getting a rating of 2.63 at one time. Eventually, the fans came and took it out of the pre-made grave, taking it to a whopping 3.86 in 5 days. The cause of the mass downrate was most probably unoriginality. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/FliplineStudios/papas-hot-doggeria |descrip = Serve 10 orders with hot dogs }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/FliplineStudios/papas-hot-doggeria |descrip = Reach rank 9 and unlock Hyper Green soda }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges